Destino
by Juri
Summary: UA Antés del torneo de shamanes, Yoh y Hao Asakura se enfrentan en una batalla en la que habra mas de un perdedor. HaoxAnnaxYoh. Reviews!


**Destino**

by**  
  
Juri  
  
************************

El cielo se pintaba de carmín con el frío y brillante resplandor de la luna, la cual, empapada en sangre, mostraba los dos cuerpos en plena batalla, rodeados de las gigantescas lápidas del cementerio.

El filo de una espada blandía a manos de un joven de cabellos castaños. Su grito eufórico, aplicado a cada ataque, resonaba en el frío cementerio.

Mientras su cuerpo se daba a la ardua tarea de batallar (mas difícil que nunca ya que el cansancio era notorio) con el mas fuerte de sus ataques contra el adversario, su mente se preocupaba única y simplemente por el inmóvil cuerpo que yacía recargado en el gigantesco árbol del cementerio "contemplando" la batalla. El cuerpo de Anna Kyôyama.

Los fríos y burlones ojos oscuros del combatiente miraban con burla a su adversario, mientras un gigantesco espíritu detrás de el lo defendía con su mano arrojando fuego al hermano del shaman. Su sonrisa era malévola, divertida ante el claro esfuerzo físico de Yoh, a quien el sudor comenzaba a escocerle la piel.

-¿Porqué demonios lo hiciste Hao?-grito Yoh con la respiración agitada después de un ataque (que lo alejo bastante del contendiente).

-Solo me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, hermanito-dijo burlonamente

-¿¡Estás loco?! ¡No tenias porque matarla! ¡La pelea era entre nosotros!-

-Y lo sigue siendo hermanito, y lo seguirá hasta que haya un vencedor-la espada de fuego se desenvolvía desde las manos del chico de largos cabellos castaños mientras se preparaba a atacar.

El grito eufórico de su nombre, por parte de su hermano, fue el timbre que dio inicio al duelo de espadas.

Ante las millones de estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, ahora carmín, de la noche las espadas brillaban y lanzaban chispas mostrando a los hermanos batallando.

Hao mostraba una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos obscuros desafiaban a su hermano por el entrecruzar de las espadas.

-No entiendo porqué peleas por ella, ahora solo es un cadáver-decía Hao mirando divertido a su gemelo.

-¡Solo busco la venganza!-dijo Yoh a un tono de voz que mostraba perfectamente el odio que repelía ante el mayor Asakura-¿Porqué demonios la mataste?

-Porque no la dejabas ser ella-el ruido de las espadas anuncio su desprendimiento, por fin, mientras Yoh miraba algo confuso a su hermano

-¡Jamás hice alguna prohibición hacia ella Hao!-gritaba mientras corría contra su hermano blandiendo la espada.

Este lo recibió sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo alguno, con su espada de fuego alumbrando la cara de los dos hermanos. Desafiantes.

-Te equivocas... ella solo me amaba a mi, solo a _mi-_dijo mientras comenzaba a empujar con su espada-pero gracias a ti nunca pudimos demostrarnos aquel amor

-¡Ella jamás me lo dijo! ¡Si hubiera sido cierto con gusto la hubiese dejado!-

-Sin embargo tu avaricia de poseer a la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra la ha matado-

-¡Yo no la he matado!-dijo eufóricamente, ganando un poco más de terreno en la batalla

-Piénsalo dos veces... asesino-las palabras de Hao fueron tan claras como el agua e hirientes como frías y puntiagudas navajas en el fondo de su corazón.

Recobro la fuerza desde lo más profundo de su ser, empujando a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía a su hermano, arrojándolo a metros de distancia y dejándolo semiinconsciente tendido en el frío césped.

Tambaleándose, pero a paso seguro, el menor de los Asakura se dirigía al cuerpo inerte de su prometida tendido en el árbol.

Un gigantesco charco de sangre se encontraba debajo de ella, proveniente desde las puntas de su rubio cabello (también teñidas de rojo). Su rosario se encontraba entre sus manos, notando como sus esfuerzos por pelear habían sido inútiles.

Yoh sujeto este entre sus manos, mientras silenciosas lagrimas comenzaban a caer en este.

**- - - Flashback - - -**

-Eres mi otra mitad Yoh, y te necesito para convertirme en el shaman mas fuerte- decía Hao mientras su poncho y largos cabellos volaban con el viento.

-Pues... realmente no tengo ningún deseo de formar parte de ti-contesto con una de sus típicas sonrisas-Pierdes tu tiempo ya que yo siempre seré Yoh Asakura, así que déjame en paz.

-No intentes hacerte el difícil conmigo hermano-gruño entre dientes-no te lo recomiendo

-No... no me hago el difícil... pero ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún deseo o motivo para unirme a ti... así que... Adiós!-

Yoh dio la media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, cuando noto que su prometida (quien había insistido en acompañarle) no se encontraba a su lado.

Rápidamente volteo notando que el único que quedaba en el cementerio era Hao.

-¿Dónde esta Hao?-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Adivina-dijo burlonamente, con sonrisa y una mirada juguetona.

-¿¡Quieres dejarme por la paz?! ¡Te he dicho que no me uniré a ti!-dijo alzando un poco mas su tono de voz

-Eso esta por verse...-el chico señalo con la mirada un árbol cercano, donde Anna sostenía su rosario entre sus manos y una mirada petrificante apuntaba al mayor Asakura.

Hao se acerco y en menos de un parpadeo, ya se encontraba frente a frente a la chica, acorralándola contra el árbol y su cuerpo.

-Un placer el conocerte Anna Kyôyama-dijo atrevidamente

-No puedo decir lo mismo-contesto la rubia, fría y crudamente  
  
-¡Hao! ¡Dejala en paz!-grito Yoh desde su lugar, observando la escena entre su hermano y su prometida

-¿Así que eres la prometida del Shaman King? Eso hace que el premio sea mucho mejor...-

-No soy ningún trofeo y no te acerques demasiado, yo soy la prometida de Yoh Asakura, el futuro Shaman King-

-Uhhmm... yo no confiaría tanto en el si fuera tu-una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro al terminar de decir sus líneas, fue entonces cuando la espada de Yoh blandió en la oscuridad de la noche atacando a su hermano.

Un enorme salpicon de sangre comenzó a teñir la luna cuando los ojos del chico se pusieron como platos. Su hermano, intacto, miraba con diversión la escena entre Yoh y su adorada rubia. Empapada en sangre. Su propia sangre.

**- - - Fin Flashback - - -**

-Tu sabes que no lo he hecho a propósito Annita-dijo al cuerpo sin vida, aún sujetando el rosario-Sabes que yo te amo y jamás quise que esto sucediera así.

Las lagrimas de Yoh brotaban y recorrían sus mejillas tan veloces y tan frías como una cascada, el dolor que sentía por dentro al perder a su prometida (justo antes del torneo de shamanes) era demasiado, pero solo recordar que el había sido el asesino.... era simplemente....

-Por eso nunca ame a ninguna persona-se limito a decir Hao cuando su gigantesco sable toco la espalda del menor de los Asakura de forma fuerte y agresiva.

La luna comenzaba a adquirir su color normal después del pase de unas cuantas nubes. El cielo adquiría su color normal al anochecer mientras se veía una figura en el cementerio (con su gran poncho volando a causa del viento) retirándose de este.

En brazos, una hermosa rubia que descansaba tiernamente, con unas cuantas gotas de sangre rodando desde su cabeza hasta llegar al suelo dejando un ligero rastro de lo que se había vivido aquella noche.

En el cementerio, a la luz de la luna, un chico de cabellos castaños yacía recargado en el árbol. Empapado en sangre y con su espada en la mano. Yoh Asakura había muerto.

  
**Fin**

**************************

**Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Hola a todos!! ^^ Un fic de un capitulo que se me ocurrió de repente... bastante dramatico, ne? TxT Vendría siendo un Universo Alterno, ya que matan a Yoh y a Anna antés del Shaman Fight (si... olvide mencionarlo xP).  
  
Ehmmm... bueno, creo que es todo por ahora... espero sus reviews! ^o^ Dejen decirles que he decidido abandonar algunos fics que no poseen reviews... así que si quieren continuacion! deberan dejar reviews! T.T nu sean crueles, solo deberan dar click en el botoncito de aqui abajo y ya! Nu les quita musho tiempo ^^UU.

Podría ser que este fic tenga una continuación, todo depende de mis animos y, como ya dije, los reviews, así que ustedes sabran si lo continuo o no (tambien mis otros fics! no lo olviden!)

Si u leita!

Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


End file.
